Super herói
by Nah Potter
Summary: Ele era o herói da população. Pessoas ainda lembravam dele.Mas ele não passava de um velho solitário, com seus devaneios e arrependimentos, que marcavam uma vida um tanto quanto sofrida e cheia de danos e perdas [SongFic.HG].


**Superman**

**Disclaimer: **Se eu fosse dona do universo HP eu estaria gastando meu money, e não aqui ;X

**Sinopse: **Ele era o herói da população. Pessoas ainda lembravam dele.Mas ele não passava de um velho solitário, com seus devaneios e arrependimentos, que marcavam uma vida um tanto quanto sofrida e cheia de danos e perdas.

**N/A: **Nunca me imaginei escrevendo alguma coisa que mão fosse de época dos marotos. Até eu escutar a música. Sabe quando tudo se encaixa perfeitamente, e em cinco minutos você tem a história pronta?Ah, isso não é normal e tal. Mas realmente, aconteceu Oo.

A música chama-se _Superman, do Five for Fighting. _

E é simplesmente linda.

Quer um conselho? Escute – a enquanto ler a fic.

* * *

Ele balançava graciosamente na cadeira de balanço, na frente de uma grande casa em um dos bairros mais ricos de Londres.

Nas paredes da casa, troféus, medalhas, ordens de Merlim, e certificados de serviços prestados a comunidade bruxa brilhavam.

Fotos de uma época feliz estavam espalhadas sobre cômodas e prateleiras.

A mão de pele flácida e enrugada acariciava com delicadeza os cabelos negros do neto, deitado em seu colo, com um sono leve e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

_(I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me)_

_(Eu não suporto voar  
Eu não sou tão ingênuo  
Eu estou na procura  
Da minha melhor parte)_

Era incrível o modo com que sua filha e neto faziam – no lembrar _dela._

Talvez a mulher que mais o apoiara nos momentos difíceis.

Mulher que partira no auge de uma juventude bem aproveitada, deixando apenas uma filha.

Uma herdeira, dos mesmos cabelos ruivos, do mesmo gênio forte, insistente. Bela. Exatamente a mesma beleza da mãe.

Gina não vira sua vitória. Não acompanhara a reconstrução de seu mundo.

Ele não pudera compartilhar o prazer da conquista com ela.

Agora, praticamente esquecido, a única coisa que lhe restava era lembrar.

E desejar que o tempo voltasse.

Para que ele pudesse impedi-la de sair do esconderijo e ir a luta.

Talvez agora tudo fosse diferente. Talvez, juntos, todas as novas situações fossem mais fáceis de enfrentar. E no entanto, a única coisa que restavam eram os sorrisos que ficariam gravados em sua mente.

_(I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me)_

_(Eu sou mais que um pássaro_

_Eu sou mais que um avião  
Mais que um rosto bonito em um outdoor  
E não é fácil ser eu)_

Levantou-se. Depositou Brian no carrinho, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos ralos e grisalhos. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de uma cena envolvendo o pai e um gesto semelhante.

Seus pais. Muita coisa sobre eles havia sido descoberta, numa mistura de expectativa e necessidade. Eles estariam orgulhosos agora. Com a derrota do Lord que fora responsável por suas mortes. Com o fim daquele que os impedira de ver o filho crescer e zelar por ele.

Mas estava tudo acabado.

Não havia muito mais o que temer.

Harry terminara o que eles haviam começado. E essa, era uma de suas maiores satisfações.

_(I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
'Bout a home I'll never see)_

_(Queria poder chorar  
Cair de joelhos  
Encontrar uma maneira de mentir  
Sobre um lar que eu nunca verei)_

Glória. Sua vida já fora repleta disso. Agora?

Ele era apenas mais um velho qualquer, que se recusava constantemente a participar de entrevistas, participar da vida política, e concorrer ao cargo de ministro da magia - o que toda a população bruxa desejava.

Não queria mais lembrar do que precisara perder para conseguir esse respeito e honra.

Gostaria muito mais de ter sido apenas um homem comum, com sua família completa, sem ter que se preocupar com a sobrevivência cada dia mais arriscada.

Queria esquecer as noites sem sono, tentando em vão amenizar toda a dor da falta daqueles que ele mais amava.

Sua vida jamais fora completa. Havia sempre um vazio, um motivo para lamentas.

E tudo que ele queria era um dia poder rever todos que amava.

_(It may sound absurd  
But don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed  
But won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
And it's not easy to be me)_

_(Pode parecer absurdo  
Mas não seja ingênuo  
Até mesmo heróis têm o direito de sangrar  
Eu posso estar confuso  
Mas você não admite que  
Até mesmo heróis têm o direito de sonhar  
Não é fácil ser eu)_

Levou o pequeno que alegrava suas tardes para o quarto e apagou a luz.

Nostalgia.

Saudades dos amigos falecidos.

Do padrinho.

Suspirou. Doía pensar no jeito cruel em que se separaram. Doía pensar na maneira como todos se foram.

A grande cama em seu quarto nunca fora palco de cenas de amor. Não houvera tempo para isso.

A única mulher que poderia ocupá-la simplesmente não podia estar presente.

Mas tudo naquela casa era do gosto dela.

Ele quisera assim.

Lembranças o ajudavam a ter forças para levantar e sorrir no dia seguinte.

Não que sua vida fosse um martírio.

A filha e o neto traziam-lhe felicidade demais.

Apenas seria melhor se todos os que fizessem falta estivessem lá. Sempre.

_(Up, up and away, away from me  
Well it's alright  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy or anything)_

_(Pra cima, pra cima e longe... longe de mim  
Tudo bem  
Você pode dormir profundamente a noite toda  
Eu não estou louco ou coisa parecida)_

Despiu-se, e com o auxílio da bengala caminhou até a penteadeira.

Um sorriso sincero apareceu em seu rosto, que iluminou-se ao observar uma velha foto em movimento.

Uma batida na porta.

Uma moça de cabeleira ruiva entrou, saltitante, como se ainda fosse aquela criança de sete anos que o acordava nas manhãs de domingo, com um sorriso travesso na face.

Abraçou o pai. Como se soubesse que aquilo era tudo o que o velho senhor precisava.

Acompanhou-o até a cama. Deitou- o e cobri-o.

Antes de sair do quarto, uma voz um tanto quanto falha sussurrou:

- Você é igualzinha a sua mãe.

Ela riu.

- Te amo, papai.

- Eu também, Lia.

_(I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me, inside of me  
Inside of me, yeah inside of me, inside of me)_

_(Eu sou só um homem com um tolo lençol vermelho  
Cavando criptonita nessa rua de mão única  
Eu sou só um homem com um engraçado lençol vermelho  
Procurando coisas especiais dentro de mim, dentro de mim,  
Dentro de mim, yeah dentro de mim, dentro de mim)_

Ela fechou a porta, sorrindo.

Sentia um aperto no peito, mas não deu importância a isso.

Não sabia da onde surgira a idéia, mas trouxera a família para vê-lo esse fim de semana.

Alguma coisa dentro de si sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Entrou no quarto, e não conteve uma exclamação de alegria ao observar o marido acariciando o filho.

E em meio a toda as coisas que lhe deixavam feliz, adormeceu.

_(I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man looking for a dream  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy…  
It's not easy to be me)_

_(Eu sou só um homem com um engraçado lençol vermelho  
Eu sou só um homem procurando por um sonho  
Eu sou só um homem com um engraçado lençol vermelho  
E não é fácil  
Não é fácil ser eu)_

O mundo bruxo entra em luto.

Ele se fora, para sempre.

No fundo, sob a tristeza da perda, Lia sabia que agora, ele seria completo, feliz.

Imaginou que ele encontraria todos que faziam falta, e em meio às lágrimas um sorriso brilhou.

Sabia que onde quer que ele estivesse, estaria ali, protegendo-a, junto com sua mãe e família.

Mal sabia o quanto estava certa.

Harry não se fora em vão. Os objetivos de vida haviam sido cumpridos, as alegrias vividas e as dores sofridas. E esse era o maior consolo da família Potter.

* * *

**N/A: **Mereço um soco por ter postado isso daqui.

Sabe, acho que vou pegar um trem e fugir daqui antes que vcs me matem por ler uma coisa _dessas._

Querem dar um palpite pra minha morte?

REVIEW!

Querem dizer que me odeiam /agora ainda _mais_/ por isso daqui?

REVIEW!

Querem fazer uma autora feliz?

REVIEW!

Já entenderam meu desespero por saber a opinião de vcs?

Não?

Então deixa uma review mesmo assim!

- Bia: brigada pela música. Te amo. Fic dedicada a você./Não é grande coisa. Mas, não tem nada melhor

Brigada pela paciêcia de vocês.

Beeejo!

/música tirada do site letras.mus.br

qualquer erro já sabem,


End file.
